Booklover
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa thought that Tomoyo Daidouji's passion was only for books. But what he didn't know is that there are only two things that matters to her: a book that she wants to read and a man that she wanted to spend for the rest of her life.


Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This story is dedicated to Bloody Priestess. It looks like this would be the first time that I'm going to dedicate a story to you, dear. It's been a while since we've written our stories and we were sophomore high back then. I'm happy that you always read my stories written in my notebook and a handwriting that is so hard to understand. It always put a smile on my face whenever you drop by a review. Until now, forgive me for my grammars. I'll be turning twenty-one soon and here I am still careless of my grammars. My sincere apologies. I wished that we would finish our on-going stories soon. We should do our best and also I've learned so many things from you that I will forever cherish. I'm so glad that God gave me a friend like you. =]

Tomoyo Daidouji was trying her best not to laugh at a certain conversation between the hero and the heroine on a book that she is reading. She's in the library for heaven's sake and she doesn't want people to let her see that she is losing her head already-laughing alone. She was in the library because she doesn't have a class at 10:30a.m. She was waiting for Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran because the two were classmates.

Ah, Syaoran, Sakura's love interest. Tomoyo was happy for the two. Syaoran came back from Japan when they reached first year college. He wanted to spend the rest of his college life with the one he loves the most. And of course Tomoyo found it so sweet.

And then Eriol Hiiragizawa came when they've reached second year college. It was the second semester and he was a transfer student. Ah, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Ever since grade five they've been exchanging mails together with her second degree cousin and best friend Sakura. Eriol would always visit Japan before classes will start in London. And she had admitted to herself that she was drawn by the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

A sigh escaped from her lips and she wasn't concentrating on the book she was reading anymore. It's not like she doesn't have any suitors. She had many and that goes the same with Eriol, she had many fan girls that whenever they dropped by in his locker, love letters fills the small compartment. He doesn't read them though. He'll take the letters and when he reached home he let Nakuru take care of them although Nakuru ends up opening the letters one by one, read them out loud before throwing them in the trash bin.

At first she had been crushing him. Who wouldn't? He's handsome, he's intelligent, he's good at playing the piano, and he's a lady's man. And before she realized it he's everything she wanted for a lover. And it was even Sakura who confronted her that what she feels for him is not a crush anymore; she's slowly falling in love with Eriol. But Tomoyo herself was even dense to realize that she had fallen in love with him.

"I knew I would find you here", a voice said in front of her. She raised her eyes and saw Eriol who was smiling warmly at her and sat down opposite from her. She blushed a little with that boyish smile on his face. "Sakura told me to pick you up. Their English teacher had dismissed them early". She looked at her watch on her right wrist. It was 11:30a.m.

"You are right it's quite early. Well then, shall we go?" Tomoyo said as she gathered her things. A grin was on his face.

"Reading that novel again? I thought you have finished it". She tried not to blush too much. Of course, ever since she and Eriol have gotten close she had slowly told him things that she wouldn't even want to say to Sakura. Except for what she feels for him, of course.

"I-I've reached half of the book actually. I guess today or tomorrow I'm done with this book that is if we don't have assignments".

"True, you were always a fast reader, that I can observe", Eriol said as he pushed back the chair. The two were now heading straight for the door.

"I really love _Amanda Quick's _book. It made you want to guess who's the villain in the story and in the end when the villain will appear you wouldn't expect that that person was the villain after all", Tomoyo exclaimed as they got their bags from the counter. "I can't wait to know who the villain in this novel is".

"Our life is also like a book neh Tomoyo-san? We have a close friend, a villain, and a lover that we treat in our life", Eriol began as the two were heading towards the canteen. "That made me wonder, who's the villain in your life?" she almost slipped at the tiles that they have walked on. It was a good thing that she had gained her balance. She doesn't like to wear heels and the girls should wear shoes that are least one inch and in times like this when Eriol will say something that will catch her off-guard, she tries her best not to slip on the pavement.

"I don't have someone whom I consider a villain in my life Eriol-kun", she replied. "Though I have many close friends". He smiled to that, one that is a teasing smile.

"I'm included?" she cleared her throat and decided to avert her eyes on his face.

"Of course you should know that", was all she could say. He asked again, "So…whom do you consider as your lover?" she blushed madly to that but she still wasn't looking at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend Eriol-kun. That is pretty obvious". He tilts his head and his brow rose in confusion.

"But surely you must have liked someone Tomoyo-san. And in all honestly I have a feeling that you do like someone". She had finally looked at him. If he had those teasing smiles aimed at her, this smile she gave him was an its-a-secret-and-you-should-find-out-for-yourself-smile.

"It's a secret". He shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"I knew you would say that". They have finally arrived to where Sakura and Syaoran were seated. Eriol decided that he'll continue his investigations about Tomoyo's private life later.

/

It was Eriol's history class and he was bored. He was bored because he had already read the chapters that their sensei has asked them to read and that their sensei was discussing those first three chapters. Well actually he has already read the entire book because he himself has got nothing to do. It's not like he was going to forget what he have read, of course. He also wrote some notes which their sensei have written on the board. He could choose not to write them but he was totally bored. He just wanted to see her after class.

Not good. Absolutely not good. Here he was thinking about her again. Since when did he think about her almost twenty-four hours a day seven days a week? Ah yes, right, when he left for England he could still remember her standing next to Sakura shyly asking him if she could also send him mails sometimes. And he has answered her with a "Yes". He doesn't know why but every time he sees her name on his mail his heart beats unlike the normal beating. _Ridiculous, _Eriol thought as he wrote the notes on what his sensei wrote on the board. _I'm acting like a high school boy in love for the first time. _He have realized that what he felt for Kaho Mizuki was just an infatuation and it was difficult to tell her without hurting her feelings but that doesn't mean they didn't end up as friends.

Looking at the notes he has written he wrote the name _Tomoyo _at the bottom of the page with a heart shape drawing next to her name. He smiled absentmindedly to himself. It was a good thing he was seated at the back, left side near to the window, or else if he was seated in front or in the middle, his sensei would catch him smiling foolishly to himself. She had captured his heart without her knowing it. Actually, Nakuru and Spinel Sun have to tell him that he was already in love with the song bird. First, he completely denies it and told them it was a mere crush but it wasn't a mere crush anymore. She was the reason why he wanted to visit Japan before the first day of class starts in London.

He sighed. How do you capture one's heart whose passion is only for books? Her world revolves around books and it's like she'll never glanced his way. He couldn't believe that his rivals are all those fictional hero characters that _Amanda Quick, Jayne Ann Krentz, Jayne Castle, Judith Mcnaught, and Catherine Coulter _wrote. He made a "Tsk" sound. _One way or another there must be a way to capture her heart, _was all he could think of as his eyes looked outside, sakura petals flowing mercilessly to the ground.

/

This time she didn't want to go to the library. She stayed inside the college's music room. She was near the window, finishing her novel. She was reading a very sensual scene about the hero and heroine, her cheeks slightly turning pink. Suddenly she could feel someone at her back, looking at what she had been reading. _"His mouth covered hers in a kiss of curiously gentle passion. His hands undre-_"immediately she closed the book she had been reading and glared at him. "Aw Tomoyo-san how rude of you. I was reading the good part".

"You were the one who is rude! You just sneak up to me like that!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her face flushing. Eriol laughed softly. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying so hard to forget that he had read that sensual scene that she was supposed to read. He leaned his back on the arm's chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"My class ended. I was looking for you and wanted to walk you home, if you don't mind", he replied. Somehow she wasn't surprised on that. He _always _walked her home. And in those times that he walked her home, she thought that nothing could ever be romantic as long as she was with him.

"O-Oh, I don't mind Eriol-kun", Tomoyo said then added; "I'll just prepare my things". When she passed by him, he asked, "By any chance have you been kissed before Tomoyo-san?" she stiffened on what he said and it was a good thing he couldn't see her blushing for her back was facing at him.

"I-I haven't been kissed yet Eriol-kun. I promised myself the only person who would kiss me is the one I love and the one who loves me in return. I want my first kiss to be memorable". When she turned around he was looking at her, smiling.

"Of course, first kiss should always be memorable". Her brow rose as she asked, "Have you been kissed before?"

"You wouldn't believe when I said that I haven't been kissed before". She tilts her head, adding, "But you and Mizuki-sensei were lovers. Surely you have kissed her". He shook his head on what she said.

"What I feel for Kaho is just infatuation. There is a certain girl that I really like though and I want my first kiss to be with her. How about you Tomoyo-san?" her eyes softened knowing that there is already someone in Eriol's heart.

"I like somebody too", she replied softly then gasped. She had just admitted to him of all people that she likes someone. _Nice one Tomoyo,_ she wryly thought.

"So you do like someone", Eriol said, very curious. "Who is he Tomoyo? I don't think you have told us".

_Eriol is one of his question and answer mood again, _Tomoyo thought, turning to her bag and placed her novel inside. "I don't think this is the right time to discuss about this sort of thing. Some other time perhaps?" Eriol grabbed her hand and she looked at him, confused. "Nani desu neh?"

"What if I kiss you, what would you do?" she stiffened, his voice was turning husky. According to what she have read on romance novels, when a man's voice turns husky he's going to do something-like kiss the girl perhaps or making love with her.

_Get a grip of yourself Tomoyo! Don't let your imagination run wild! This is Eriol for heaven's sake! _She tried to calm down but her stupid heart wouldn't even calm its own heartbeat. "My advice is, only kiss the person you are in love with". A wry smile was on his lips as he absentmindedly touches the side of her face.

"That is why I'm asking her right now if it's all right to kiss her", he replied. It took her for a while to absorb what he said and he smiled wryly when he knew that she already got the meaning of his words. His eyes softened. "But what can I do? Her world revolves around books and I don't think she'll ever glance my way", he inched a bit closer. "I think it'll only be a dream that she'll be mine". She smiled but she was biting her bottom lip as she looked into his sapphire eyes. It was like one of those scenes in romance novels-the hero was falling in love with the heroine at last.

"Why won't you ask her? I'm sure she won't turn you down and so that you won't keep dreaming anymore", was her soft reply. His brow rose in confusion.

"Do you think she has feelings for me too?" she throw back the question at him, "She is wondering also if you love her too". _Love is a strong word, _Tomoyo thought but Eriol smiled on what she said.

"She'll definitely want some explanation but right now", his lips was only inches from her. "I want to be her first kiss". His kiss was like one of those romance novels that she always imagined but she didn't know that this would turn out to be so good, so real. Shyly, she placed one hand on his shoulder but her little gesture affected him as he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, and one that made her forget reality for a while.

/

They were still in the music room, near the window, looking outside. Eriol was at the back of Tomoyo, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on top of her shoulder. According to what she have learned upon reading romance novels is that you should get accustomed when your lover does intimate things with you. And just thinking of his hands around her waist was intimate for her. She was blushing again. "I wasn't bad at kissing you, right?" Eriol said after sometime. Tomoyo shook her head. "Was that good than what you've read on those romance novels?" she turned to face him, smiling shyly.

"Of course because it was real so it was definitely good". She buried his face on his chest as he pulled her close as she murmured softly, "I love you".

"Well what do you know, I love you too", was his soft reply. She hid a smile then added, "You know what I like about romance novels?"

"What is it?" she looked up at him, smiling brightly. Knowing that she had finally found the man she wants to spend her life with.

"Is that they always live happily ever after". He laughed softly and bends over to kiss her again when he added, "Just like fairy tales".

The End.

Author's Note: I have a story entitled Dreams, a DN Angel fanfic. I've shared to Bloody Priestess about the summary and all and it turned out I ended up changing the setting from a modern time to medieval time. The part where Eriol leaned over and read what Tomoyo was reading was Bloody Priestess' idea. Since I've changed the setting of my Dreams, I placed her idea/suggestion here. I do hope you have enjoyed reading this story. =]


End file.
